


adult dog love

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, Secret Crush, author is dumb and they know it, no beta we post like illiterates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Tenang, Hasbi, Hasbi chides himself,ini perjalanan untuk bisnis, kamu bukan mau pergi honeymoon sama Pak Ridwan.
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	adult dog love

“Hasbi, berkas-berkas sudah semua?”

A voice calls out from behind him, causing him to flinch in surprise, and Hasbi turns around to face his senior, nodding eagerly. The man has a habit of dropping himself in unannounced and completely silent. His poor heart - if Hasbi dies of a heart attack, he will point the blame at Ridwan Bahri. Carefully, he puts a bunch of papers into a briefcase, trying not to crumple the files, lest Ridwan will chide him for it again. 

“Sudah, Pak. Sudah siap semua.” He tries not to preen under Ridwan’s approving gaze but it’s hard, the older man is not generous with praises. But before Hasbi could hand the briefcase to Ridwan, his senior holds up a hand to halt him.

A sigh - Hasbi realizes how tired Ridwan looks and he feels the slightest pang of pity, should he bring a cup of coffee before the man departs? - and Ridwan hums, “Kamu… ikut saya, ya?”

Hasbi freezes, mouth gaping a little. It’s not like he minds - he doesn’t have anything to do if Ridwan is away - but his senior is going abroad, and while Hasbi knows that he wouldn’t have to pay anything out of his personal funds, _ still _ \- “Eh? Kenapa begitu, Pak?” Has Ridwan bought him a ticket without his knowledge?

“Kamu ngga mau memang?” It’s always like this, when talking to Ridwan. The man has a habit of answering his question with another question and it frustrates Hasbi to no ends.

“Bukannya ngga mau sih, Pak…” His words die down, and Hasbi glances up to meet Ridwan’s gaze. “Saya cuma kaget aja.”

This time, there is an apologetic smile on Ridwan’s face, and it smooths the tired line on his features. “Saya kelupaan, maaf ya.” Another sigh and the exhausted look is back on his face again. “Kalau kamu mau, nanti malam saya jemput.”

Hasbi has no reason to decline so he nods, a little mystified at the sudden turn of events. But Ridwan smiles at him, warm and full of gratitude, and it makes something in his stomach _ flips _ uncomfortably out of nowhere. 

_ Tenang, Hasbi_, Hasbi chides himself, _ ini perjalanan untuk bisnis, kamu bukan mau pergi honeymoon sama Pak Ridwan_. The more he repeats the word, the more vivid his imagination grows - and Hasbi shakes his head before his head gets too wild. Next to him, Ridwan peers at him curiously, and Hasbi feels himself flush under the stare. _ Sial._

* * *

Hasbi has managed to suppress the urge to pack his entire wardrobe - not that he owns that many clothes but still - the trip will last for 10 days and it’s better to pack more clothes than necessary. He ends up bringing a large suitcase, and as he loads it into Ridwan’s trunk, he finds out that Ridwan brings an even bigger suitcase.

_ Huh_. His senior probably brings canned food and any other assortments if they couldn’t find Indonesian food there - just what older people do.

The flight is at midnight, and Hasbi is already drooping asleep while they’re waiting in the lounge. Their suitcases are safely stored away and he’s left bringing Ridwan’s briefcase, because the man brought too many briefcases for a reason that he’s not willing to disclose to Hasbi. A waft of coffee under his nose startles him awake and he finds Ridwan in front of him, holding out a cup of steaming black coffee.

“Minum dulu. Kalau kamu ketiduran, saya ngga mau bangunin kamu.” But the older man is smiling at him, eyes crinkling on the corners, and Hasbi obediently takes the cup. Ridwan might be all smiles towards him, but his words contain threats - _ real _ threats. Hasbi is about to point out how contradictory it is for Ridwan to bring him for this trip but threatening to leave him alone if he falls asleep, but _ nope _. He values his life, thank you very much.

Hasbi takes a careful sip of the coffee, eyes catching Ridwan’s stare from above the rim of his glass, and _ shit, _ the coffee goes down in the wrong way, causing him to choke on the hot liquid. _ Dasar Hasbi, malu-maluin banget _ \- but Ridwan is there to pat his back, his touch lingering even after he’s done coughing, and Hasbi feels his cheeks heat up. No knowing glances from Ridwan, thank God for that. He wouldn’t know what to do if the older man knows about his, ah, _ small _ infatuation.

* * *

They’re sitting next to each other. Hasbi is supposed to sit next to Ridwan for the next 15 hours and _ how _ is he supposed to do that? It’s one thing to tail the other man around the office for hours but _ this _? Hasbi is all about vibrating with nervous energy, and next to him, Ridwan sighs deeply.

“Kamu takut naik pesawat, Bi?” The older man appears sympathetic and there is an understanding smile on his lips that makes his stomach twists in an entirely foreign way. _ Bukan masalah itu, Pak _ -

But Hasbi nods, a grimace on his face, and he lies straight through his teeth. “Lumayan, Pak. Apalagi kalau sedang turbulen.” Fingers crossed Ridwan won’t notice his bullshit, but now that he thinks of it, he _ is _ scared of the turbulence.

A warm hand settles on his forearm, and Hasbi blinks to a smiling Ridwan, smile so warm it causes his insides to squirm a little. “Ngga apa-apa,” the older man says, a playful lilt to his voice, “tenang aja. ‘Kan ada saya.” 

The hand on his forearm squeezes and gone in a second, but the warm smile lingers and Hasbi feels like he’s wrapped in an imaginary hug. Ridwan doesn’t smile a lot in the office, and now it’s just the two of them - Hasbi wants to soak himself in the attention from the older man.

Ridwan is quiet next to him, reading something from his phone with immense concentration, and Hasbi couldn’t help but stealing glances once in a while. It’s only 4 hours into the flight and he feels restless already, not to mention Ridwan’s presence next to him. It’s the first time Hasbi has seen Ridwan without his office attire - the man is only wearing a plain black shirt and jeans, reading glasses perched above his nose, jacket off since the start of the flight - and it’s… staggering, how the man still manages to look charismatic and attractive without the suit and tie. 

Maybe it’s never about his suit and tie, Hasbi realizes, and he flushes red as Ridwan suddenly turns to face him, an eyebrow raised. Maybe it’s just _ him._ Hasbi offers the older man a sheepish grin that draws a snort from Ridwan before he averts his gaze back to his phone. _ Shit_, he wants to get over this puppy-crush already, he doesn’t want the other man to think of him as someone weird.

It’s already weird enough to crush on someone who is basically his senior, his boss, his supervisor - a _ man_, out of all things, a decade older than him. Hasbi sighs, sinking into his seat, and tries to keep his attention from flitting back to Ridwan. He no longer feels sleepy, so he’s staring at the blank screen in front of him, trying to write off the presence of the other man next to him as something _ normal_.

* * *

It’s 10 hours into the flight - _ yes_, Hasbi has been checking his watch the whole flight - when something heavy settles against his shoulder. He blinks, freezing on his seat, and carefully turns his head to find a silver head listing against him. 

This is getting ridiculously like a romantic movie. Hasbi flushes red at the sight of Ridwan, face peaceful where he’s smushed against Hasbi’s shoulder. Sleep takes 10 years off his face - no lines around his eyes though the bags under his eyes are still prominent and his lashes are long behind his reading glasses. He looks… young. Hasbi doesn’t dare to say that Ridwan is _ cute _ \- even though his smaller figure definitely falls under the ‘cute’ category - but he’s strikingly handsome. 

The man snuffles a little and _ snuggles _ close, to Hasbi’s surprise, and he tries to hold back the urge to coo at that. His glasses are poking painfully against his collarbone, so Hasbi tries to pluck it off Ridwan’s face without waking the other man up. Slowly, carefully - Hasbi manages to take his glasses off and setting it aside, all while trying not to disturb his sleep. 

Ridwan doesn’t even stir at that, probably because he’s exhausted, but he turns his head a little, nose pressed against Hasbi’s shoulder. _ Ya Tuhan _ \- it’s already hard for him to fall asleep in an airplane, but now, he’s someone’s pillow and despite his drooping eyes, Hasbi doesn’t feel tired.

He should try to at least close his eyes. Yes, _ yes_, that sounds like a great idea. Hasbi sighs, eyes fluttering close, and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

They’re landing soon and Ridwan is still fast asleep against him, arms crossed over his chest. His shoulder is aching already under the weight, but he couldn’t bring himself to shrug Ridwan off. At least Ridwan doesn’t wrestle him into cuddling him, though Hasbi doesn’t know if he’d refuse, he probably wouldn’t. 

_ Oke, Hasbi, waktunya bangunin Pak Ridwan, sebentar lagi landing. _ With a sigh, Hasbi averts his gaze to the older man, only to find him staring up at Hasbi with alert eyes and none of the embarrassment that Hasbi has expected to find when he finally wakes up. Ridwan yawns against his arm but he doesn’t make an effort to move away. He _ scoots _ even closer, and Hasbi feels his cheeks flush red.

“Ngga apa-apa ‘kan, saya kaya gini?” Ridwan is quiet against him, but there is a faint curl on his lips. “Kamu enak dijadikan bantal sih.”

His words startle a laugh out of Hasbi, who shakes his head. “Ngga apa-apa, Pak,” he manages, despite the heat on his face. He figures Ridwan knows about it already, his small crush on the older man, and Hasbi shrugs a shoulder. “Untung saya ngga jadi gulingnya bapak juga.”

Ridwan only smiles at that, but his eyes are warm as they land on him. He doesn’t move away, nor does he shrug Hasbi’s arm off his shoulders as Hasbi tries to loop an arm around him and brings him closer.

* * *

( Ridwan only spares him another quirk of lips as he hands him another hotel card key.

“Kamar bapak di sebelah saya, ya?” But to his surprise, Ridwan only snorts in amusement.

“Saya kamar 1290. Coba cek nomor kartu kamu.” The other man sounds amused, borderline mischievous, and Hasbi swallows down the urge to squirm before he glances down at his key.

  1. _Hah, gimana? _“Kita sekamar, Pak?”

Ridwan nods at that, the curve on his lips growing wider. Hasbi doesn't know whether he's supposed to squirm or smile back to the other man.

And that night, Hasbi finds another thing about Ridwan Bahri: the man sleeps like a fucking octopus. )

**Author's Note:**

> this aint a ship, this is a fucking raft and im drowning with it


End file.
